Buff
Buffs and Debuffs are effects that can positively or negatively affect a target. Buffs Damage bonus Additive damage bonus Damage increase is added before other calculations. Bonus acts like and stacks additively with damage mods such as Serration. Caused by: *Mesa's Shooting Gallery *Chroma's Vex Armor *Equinox's Metamorphosis Multiplicative damage bonus Caused by: *Rhino's Roar *Octavia's Amp *Mirage's Eclipse Elemental damage bonus Increases the damage of weapons and certain abilities. This bonus is multiplicative after damage mods such as , but before Elemental mods such as . The element bonus can combine with elements already present on the weapon (eg. using on a weapon makes it deal ) or increase the elemental component of a secondary element if that is not innate (e.g. using on a weapon modded with increases the component on the weapon, if is innate, is added following the above rules). Elemental damage bonuses can be cast on Companions, Specters, Mind Controlled enemies, Shadows, Saryn's Molt, Loki's Decoy, Invasion Allies and Clones created from Blade Storm. Bonuses cannot be applied to allies suffering from a proc. Elemental damage bonuses are granted by: * , adds * , adds * , adds * , adds * , adds * , adds Corruption Obtainable during Void Fissures, the effect varies for enemies and Tennos. *'Enemies': The target will be stunned temporarily, granting invulnerability during that time frame. *'Tenno': After collecting 10 Reactants, a buff will be randomly given to either the Warframe or a weapon. The buffed equipment will have a corrupted texture effect and emit lighting bolts for the duration of the buff. The buff duration is based on the tier of the Void Fissure, following the formula: 30s Mission Tier}}. **Warframe: Two times multiplier to Ability Range and Strength. ***This affects the total value. ***For example with a maxed Ability Strength becomes 2 260%}} while the buff is active. **Primary and Secondary Weapons: No Ammo will be consumed. **Melee Weapons: Channeling cost is reduced to 1''' point of Energy per enemy hit. Arcane Enhancements : See Arcane Enhancement for more details. Generic stat increase Movement Speed increase *Ally **Volt's Speed **Octavia's Metronome **Zephyr's Jet Stream *Enemy **Nova's Molecular Prime if Ability Strength is below 70% **Equinox day form Rest & Rage Attack Speed increase *Volt's Speed *Octavia's Metronome *Valkyr's Warcry *Harrow's Penance Eximus Aura Ancient Disruptor Aura Ancient Healer Aura Debuffs Transference Static Occurs when the Operator suffers fatal damage. Depletes all the Warframe's shields while taking 10% of their current health as damage. This debuff lasts for 45 seconds and additional Static will not refresh the timer, only stacking on top of it, up to 4 times. Suspended The target stays in a ragdoll state and it is unable to move. Caused by: *Hydroid's Tentacle Swarm *Nezha's Divine Spears *Vauban's Vortex *Zephyr's Tornado *Inaros's Sandstorm *Titania's Spellbind and Lantern (in both cases the terget is suspended midair) Paralyzed The target is stuck in a particular position. Caused by: *Harrow's Condemn *Vauban's Bastille Frozen, Petrified, Vitrified The target is unable to move, every active Status Effect is paused while this effect persists. Caused by: *Frost **Cryogenic passive. **Freeze's direct hit. **Snow Globe if the target is inside the bubble when the ability is activated. *** augment. **Avalanche *Atlas ** **Petrify **Rumblers' initial cast *Gara **Mass Vitrify's expansion phase. *Limbo **Stasis External Buff Certain buffs cannot be inflicted to a target nor have a icon in the HUD, but can occur in particular conditions, generally by walking/shooting through something. Mutalist Quanta's Orbs *Shots fired through the Mutalist Quanta's infested orbs gain additional damage, critical chance and damage. **Damage bonus stacks with the amount of stacks the orbs have when the shots go through them. Volt's Electric Shield *Shots fired through Volt's Electric Shield gain an additive '''50% damage and have their critical damage multiplied by 200%. ** damage bonus stacks with the amount of shields while the critical chance boost does not. Ember's Fire Blast *Shooting through the Ember's Fire Blast flame ring grants +50% damage. **This damage bonus does not scale with Ability Strength. **The additional Heat damage is additive to elemental Mods and similar buffs. **Shooting through multiple rings adds 50% damage for each ring. Category:Mechanics